darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
844
Kitty Soames shows up at Collinwood looking for Edward, claiming to be the wife of a friend. Synopsis : Collinwood at the turn of the century. The great house seems to lie quiet, its occupants unaware that other people in other places are moving them towards terror. For on this night, in an artist's studio, a man has seen a drawing come alive. Now in his hotel room, Tim Shaw tries desperately to question the man born on Charles Tate's sketchpad, aware that he can be worth a fortune, but he will soon learn that Charles Tate will pay any price to keep his secrets safe. Tate shoots his creation to keep the man silent, and before his eyes the body disappears. Shaw and Tate share a drink and discuss the situation. Tate tells Shaw he became a famous artist after meeting Petofi. Tate makes Shaw swear to keep his secret, and promises to kill him should that promise be broken. Shaw gives his word and Tate is, for the moment, satisfied. Petofi visits Quentin to make sure he knows he is under Petofi's thumb and then reveals that Beth is working for him now. Petofi notices the portrait of Barnabas is gone. He sends Quentin on an assignment, then visits Tim. Shortly afterwards, Kitty Hampshire arrives at the main house and is met by Quentin. She introduces herself as a friend of Edward, and Quentin invites her to stay at Collinwood. Kitty is a widow who lived in England, but since her husband's death has returned to America. Later she happens upon Count Petofi and the two exchange heated words, she blames him for her husband's suicide. Quentin and Petofi have a scuffle, Quentin wanting to be released from Petofi's influence. In a fit of rage, Petofi scratches Quentin's cheek with a piece of glass. Quentin is shocked to discover that the painting is bleeding, and he is not. Barnabas happens upon Kitty in the woods by Collinwood and is struck by her resemblance to Josette. Kitty is flattered by his attention, but does not reveal how long she will be staying, hinting that she may be gone in the morning. Barnabas watches her go with disbelief. Kitty arrives back at Collinwood in a strange mood. Quentin greets her and she asks why the portrait of Barnabas has been taken down. Quentin asks her how she knows Barnabas, but Kitty denies that she does. Quentin is left quite puzzled by the exchange. Memorable quotes : Kitty: All right, Kitty, here you are at Collinwood. Well, go ahead and knock. Nobody's going to suspect a thing. ---- : Barnabas: I have a feeling there are evil forces at large tonight. ---- : Barnabas: (Interior Monologue re: Kitty Soames): No, you cannot go! You must not go now that I've found you again. Josette! ---- : Quentin (speaking to the portrait of himself): Well, did you find out enough to satisfy Petofi? I doubt it. You don't even make a good traitor. Dramatis personae * Roger Davis as Charles Delaware Tate * Thayer David as Andreas Petofi * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Don Briscoe as Tim Shaw * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Kitty Soames * Alexander Cort as Tate's creation Background information and notes Production * Kathryn Leigh Scott returns to the cast after an absence of 65 episodes. First appearance of character Kitty Soames. This was the fourth role played by actress Kathryn Leigh Scott in the original series. * When Kitty knocks at the front door, the zipper on the sleeve of her clothing can clearly be seen. In the real world, the modern zipper wasn't invented until 1913. Story * Kitty's resemblance to the late Rachel Drummond isn't commented upon, although Barnabas notices her resemblance to Josette DuPres Collins. Previously, he also thought that Rachel looked like Josette. * Quentin tells Count Petofi that Edward has replaced the portrait of Barnabas that hung in the foyer with a mirror. This somewhat explains why for the first 200 episodes of the show there was a mirror hanging in that spot next to the front door. In actuality, the character of Barnabas Collins hadn't been created yet. However, it doesn't explain why Barnabas' portrait suddenly was re-hung in that spot shortly before his resurrection in 1967. It is possible that Roger Collins found the portrait in a storeroom when he was searching Collinwood for the canvases that he bought from Sam Evans, which occurred shortly before Barnabas' resurrection. * Charles first met Count Petofi nearly 10 years ago. Charles was living in Paris at the time. * Edward was a dear friend of Kitty's husband, Gerald Soames. Gerald is dead. Count Petofi left Gerald with no choice but public disgrace or death. * Count Petofi told Julia in 840 that Quentin is the one who informed on Julia and Barnabas, so why does Barnabas now trust him, and why does Petofi believe that Quentin can insinuate himself as Julia's friend once he kills Barnabas? * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Kitty: Nobody's going to suspect a thing; Barnabas: Josette. * TIMELINE: Edward is away until tomorrow. Bloopers and continuity errors * Kathryn Leigh Scott is mistakenly credited as "Kathryn Lee Scott" External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 844 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 844 - Those Meddling AdultsCategory:Dark Shadows episodes